Gender Bender
by StarDragon
Summary: Syaoran, perhaps, getting in touch with his feminine side? Or am I just being my usual evil self... >) read and find out...eh he he he...(thought I'd change the summary coz the last was rather dodgy...)
1. Default Chapter

****

Gender Bender

First up…The Disclaimer!!!

I don't own CCS or CC! 

Never have, never will!! 

Well, there you go…

There is teeny tiny bit of S+S…and an even teenier tinier bit of E+T, but it's still fun, so enjoy! 

'Gender Bender' a little idea I had swimming around…inspired from reading a fic about Syaoran and Sakura tangling with the Change card…

::grins evilly::

But this is _not_ a fic about the Change card…

~~~~~~~~~~~**A prologue of sorts**~~~~~~~ 

I sighed. 

It was early in the morning, too early if you ask me, and I had only just managed to get home from a long _long_ day. It was raining hard outside and as a consequence I was soaking wet. The house was quite, as you'd expect at 3:30 in the morning, except for the steady drumming of rain, and the occasional rumble of thunder. I removed my coat and hung it on the hook in hopes that it might actually dry by the time I had to get up for the next day…well _later_ that day… School was over for the long weekend, but I had plans. My wet socks squelched as I crept into the kitchen in hopes of a late night/early morning snack. 

The fridge light illuminated the room, and caused my reflection to appear on a rain soaked window. I grimaced as I saw my long light brown hair plastered to my head and my shoulders, giving me the appearance of a drowned rat. I scowled slightly again as a fat droplet of water dripped off my eyelashes and plopped onto the floor. 

I sighed again as I quietly closed the fridge door, unable to find anything appetizing, and made my way up to my room. Stifling a yawn I tiptoed over to my closet to find something dry and warm to sleep in. I peeled off my socks and chucked them into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. My fingers had started to go numb at this point and I was finding it unusually hard to undo the catch's on the dress I was wearing. Muttering something indistinguishable to myself, I forced them open and heaved it to the hamper where it landed with a light 'squelch'. Feeling much better as I pulled on the dry warm clothes, I grabbed the towel off my desk chair and dried my hair, before running my fingers through its' length to try and straighten it out a bit. 

Sinking into the warm sheets of my bed, I lay there, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the rain outside, reflecting on the previous happenings of the night.

We had been out capturing a card again. 

It was just our luck that a storm decided to strike, soaking us all to the bone in seconds, and consequently making us loose the card in the poor visibility. We had searched aimlessly for hours until we just gave up. It was just too hard and we were likely to catch pneumonia if we had stayed out for much longer. Better to quit and come back another day then end up in hospital.

I sighed and rolled over.

We had been trying to capture this particular card for a whole day so that we could reverse it's…_effects_…but I'll get to that in a minute, as you may be wondering by know just exactly who I am. 

Some may think you know me, but you wouldn't recognize me if you saw me. 

My hair is long, past my shoulder's now. I am fairly athletic in build, a natural at sports. Feminine, almost to a point of being petite, but you still wouldn't recognize me if you saw me.

I could tell you who I am, but you probably wouldn't believe me.

You'd probably think I was telling one of Yamazaki's tall tales. 

But I'm not. 

My name is Ying Fa. But that hasn't always been my name. Yesterday I was known as someone else.

Yesterday my name was Syaroan Li.

Welcome to my nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~

… ) …(that's supposed to be an evil grin F.Y.I….) MWAA HAAA HAA…aaww what fun…anyway, onto the rest of the tale…

…

oh yeah…

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thanx muchly for any support! ^-^ 


	2. And so it continues...

****

Gender Bender

__

And here's the rest… 

Hope you enjoy, hopefully I found all the grammar/spelling mistakes (I did actually check, but knowing me, I probably missed a couple…) ::scratches head:: I know I'm missing something…

…

oh…

::snorts:: the disclaimer…

righto! I don't own CCS or CC's…if I did…I'd be rich…but I don't so there you go…

Read on!

~~~~**Last time…**~~~

__

My name is Ying Fa. But that hasn't always been my name. Yesterday I was known as someone else.

Yesterday my name was Syaroan Li.

Welcome to my nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

It all happened approximately 24 hours ago…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Storms clouds threatened overhead but I had more important things to worry about than a measly storm.

"Sakura look out!"

Her head shot up just in time to see and dodge the Clow cards' advances. Tapping the jump card with the tip of the wand, she sprang into the air and landed next to me on the thick tree branch.

Letting out a breath, she flicked away a piece of hair that had come loose from their ties. She was dressed in yet another costume made by Tomoyo; this one was designed on the basic principle of Meilin's robes, except that Sakura's was pink with cherry blossom petals sewn all over it. Her face was slightly flushed from continually trying to avoid the most current Clow cards' attacks. 

I couldn't help but think of how lovely she looked.

I had to push the thoughts to the side though, as the card attacked again. We both sprang into the air, me onto a nearby roof, she onto a bus stop on the other side of the road. 

I turned my attention to the spirit in front of me. Like the Twin Card, it was half of a whole. Sakura was currently trying to dodge the other.

Luckily, unlike the Twin card, it didn't require complete synchronization to capture; otherwise we'd be in big trouble because Meilin was back in Hong Kong. But that didn't make it any easier to catch.

Just to make things more interesting we could not, under any circumstances, touch the card spirits. Our magic could touch them, but _we_ couldn't. Kero didn't get a chance to say exactly why, but I wasn't about to go and do anything stupid.

Well, purposely anyway.

And to make matters even more interesting, the card was _fast_. Even before I could chant an incantation, or Sakura could call out a card, they would already have disappeared from view, almost always turning up right next to you, so you'd have to abandon the half finished spell and dodge for your life. We had been going okay at first, but we were wearing down. 

We wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

I leapt up into the air to avoid another attack as the smiling spirit swung the oddly shaped staff she was carrying. In the corner of my vision, I saw Sakura do a few handsprings to avoid a similar attack from the other half of the card. 

The half I was fighting was female in appearance. Her body and clothes was a pale yellow colour, but her long hair was blue. On her forehead was the male symbol, the circle with the arrow pointing up. The staff she was trying to hit me with was designed so that if both the cards' halves were to put their weapons side by side, they would interlock together perfectly. The half Sakura was fighting was male in appearance. It, like the other, was mainly pale yellow in colour, but its' short hair was pink, and the symbol on it's head was the female symbol, the circle with the upside own 't' at the bottom. 

The card was called The Gender.

I heard Sakura squeal and spun my head in time to see the 'male' half, swing its' staff up and catch onto Sakura's, causing her to loose her balance and fall awkwardly to the ground with a thud. She was backed up against a wall, with no way out except _through_ the card. The 'female' half saw this too and immediately stopped her fight with me, and sped over to join her 'brother'. 

"NOOOO!! SAKURA LOOK OUT!!" I ran forward, hoping that I'd get to her in time before the card did whatever it was going to do, but the world seemed to be going in slow motion. My feet thudded on the pavement, I saw Kero in his true form call out Sakura's name and charge forward, but he was further away than I was. I saw both the 'male' and 'female' smirk as they both looked up and saw me coming. Sakura saw me and tried to get up, but cried out in pain and tumbled to the ground again. She must have twisted her ankle when she fell before. My heart thudding in my chest, I called out an incantation, a second later engulfing both the spirits in the searing heat of the flames I had called upon with such precision that it didn't even come close to burning Sakura. I knew the cards would have been too quick for the flames to cause any damage, but I only needed a brief diversion. I skidded to a stop and pulled Sakura against me, using myself as a shield to protect her from whatever the cards were going to do as I saw them once again appear above us. 

There was a flash of light, a surge of magic, someone calling our names, before everything went black.

I came aware of my surroundings some time later, and noticed first off that my whole body seemed to be having a serious case of pins and needles. Even my hair seemed to be tingling. Someone was speaking above me.

"Do you think they will be alright?" That sounded like Tomoyo, but her voice was worried. 

"::sigh:: they'll be okay, but I don't think they're going to be very happy…" That was the stuffed animal. 

Eriol's voice was the next to speak up, but he, unlike Tomoyo and Kero, sounded somewhat amused. "You don't have to worry yourself about it Tomoyo, just think of it as an…_educational_…experience for the both of them. And besides, just think of all the clothes you're going to have to make for them to wear…"

I did _not_ like the tone of his voice.

I needed to know what was going on, and I needed to know _now_.

…

Have you ever heard of the term, 'curiosity killed the cat'?

I forced my eyes to open and squinted as to focus the blurred images above me. Tomoyo's smiling face appeared hovering over mine, looking far too happy for my liking. "You're awake!"

I grimaced and rubbed my hand down my face, noting that the all over tingling sensation was starting to fade. Eriol's face appeared next to Tomoyo's, that annoying smile gracing his features once again. "It's good to see you back in the land of the conscious my cute little descendent."

I scowled again and tried to sit up. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your-"

I paused mid sentence.

Something was very wrong with my voice.

"I-what-what happened to my voice?!"

My voice, for some reason or another, had risen several octaves' higher than it usually was. It was quieter, softer…almost…_feminine_…

Tomoyo stifled a giggle and reached behind her to pull something out of her bag. She came back holding a mirror. Kero's voice drifted up from somewhere behind me as I turned the mirror around to look in its' reflection. "Kid, welcome to the new you."

…

"…**_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!!!!!" 

My reflection in the mirror no longer showed that of a 15-year-old boy with longish messy brown hair, for now my hair, though still messy, was well past my shoulders; my facial features were softer, my eyebrows were thinner, my eyelashes were longer.

In short, I was a girl.

For good measure I let out another high pitched scream.

Tomoyo clapped a hand over my mouth to stop the ear-splitting noise. "SShhh!! Someone will hear you!"

I moved out of her grasp. "What the hell is going on! What happened to me? Why the hell am I a _girl"_

Tomoyo huffed and put her hands on her hips. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing…" Upon the look she gave me, I decided it would be a very good idea to _think_ before I said anything else. "I mean it's bad for _me…_"

Kero fluttered next to me looking irritable "I _told _you not to touch them, but oh no, _you _had to play Mr. Heroic didn't you…Sakura _can_ take care of herself you know…"

My eyes widened at the mention of Sakura's name. "Sakura! Where is she? Is she alright?"

Kero's condescending expression disappeared and was replaced by a worried frown. "Sakura's okay…but well, you can't exactly call her a '_she_' anymore…

I blanched.

"Oh _noo_…"

Eriol's eyebrow rose. "Oh _yes"_

My head swiveled and stopped on the unconscious figure lying beside me.

In some respects it _looked_ like Sakura. Sakura was still wearing the costume. Sakura's hair was still the same colour, and I can bet that her eyes would be the same colour too. But her hair was short, the long bangs at the front were gone completely, in a style that looked similar to how mine _was_. 

Once again in short, Sakura was now a guy.

And when she did finally awaken, her reaction was similar to mine, but her voice came out a whole lot deeper. 

~~~~~~**Some time later, after much discussion**~~~~~~

"Okay, let me get this straight, when you are touched by the card, you get turned into the opposite gender…and the only way to reverse it is if we seal it…"

"Exactly"

"Right, but let me ask just one more thing okay?"

"Shoot"

"_Why_?"

Eriol frowned, "Why what?"

"_Why_ does it do that, what's the purpose of making a card that changes your gender?"

Eriol nodded in understanding, and his smile returned to his face. "Ahh, that's simple, it's supposed to encourage equality between people, see what it's like to live as both males and females…So you can understand what it is like to live with the trials and tribulations that come with a particular gender. It was designed to try and discourage discrimination, sexism, stereotypes and so on..."

Tomoyo grinned and quipped. "How 'sensitive new aged guy' of you…" 

Sakura ran a hand through 'her' short hair and sighed, looking generally unhappy. "Can we just go capture the card already, this costume is a getting a little uncomfortable." 

I had been lucky in that respect. My robes were baggy, and I had actually shrunk a little in build. Sakura on the other hand, had become more masculine, wider at the shoulders and waist and that was not helping given the fact that Tomoyo's costumes were designed to fit Sakura's normal female physique snuggly. 

She now seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Tomoyo frowned at her friend. "You're right, you can't battle in that Sakura, you won't be able to move properly."

"I know, but what other choice do I have? None of my clothes are going to fit me now…" 'She' paused and eyed Tomoyo's face, which was now split into a grin. "What?"

Tomoyo looked at me, then back at Sakura, then her grin just got bigger.

My mind was quick to come to the only possible conclusion. 

I glared at her. "_NO. FREAKING. WAY_."

"Oh come on Syaoran, you don't want Sakura to be uncomfortable do you? And it's only going to be temporary, I mean I know they're sacred to your family and everything, but only a little while won't hurt will it?" 

"I don't mind lending Sakura the robes, it's the _other _option I know you are going to suggest that I don't like…I am _not_" I emphasized the point by glaring pointedly at both Tomoyo and Eriol, "wearing a skirt." 

Not that I really ended up having a choice, Tomoyo and Eriol can be remarkably persuasive when they want to be. 

So we had been ushered into the nearest toilet block to exchange clothes. Or more accurately, Sakura had been assisted, because of her ankle; I had been quite literally dragged. And now _I_ was wearing the battle costume and I felt incredibly uncomfortable and I had refused on principle to open my eyes when I changed. I really just didn't want to know.

A very smug sounding voice drifted up from outside the toilet block. "Are you finished Syaoran?"

I scowled and tried to pull the hem down. "Why can't I just get something from home and come back later for the card. This is _humiliating_."

A voice, sounding far too snippy than you'd expect of the owner, almost instantaneously replied. "Are you saying that looking like a girl is humiliating?"

"::scowl:: you've been listening to that Madonna song again haven't you Tomoyo…"

"That's not the point, and you didn't answer my question…"

"::scowl again:: Look the only thing I find humiliating is the fact that _I_ have to wear a skirt which is something I'd never have thought I'd have to do again after that stupid play, given the fact that _I AM A GUY_!" 

"Not now you aren't, and you're just going to have to live with the perks that come with the two 'x' chromosomes, however temporary it may be. Now the way I see it, you can either stop grumbling and wear what you've got, or you can walk home partially naked and deal with whatever consequences arise from that."

I paused.

Tomoyo was right.

Damn Damn _Damn_…

I grumbled something incoherent and, after pulling the costume down again for the millionth time, I reluctantly pushed the stall door open. It hit the wall with a resounding bang as I stomped out. I glanced up in the mirror above a sink and scowled. In the glass the reflection of a girl scowled back at me. 

This was going to take some getting used to. 

I sighed again defeated and pulled once again at the ensemble I was wearing. Surprisingly enough, Sakura's battle costume fitted me perfectly, which was disturbing me to no end due to the fact that it was designed for a girl…which I suppose, by all physical appearances, I now was.

My face fixed in a glare, I crossed my arms self-consciously over my chest and stepped out.

"If it's even possible, my cute little descendent, you just look even cuter…"

"Just shut up Eriol before I hurt you…"

"KAWAII!! I _so_ gotta get this on tape…"

"NO! NO WAY, I SWEAR TOMOYO, IF YOU TAPE JUST ONE SECOND OF THIS I WILL DO HORRIBLE AND NASTY THINGS TO YOUR CAMERA!"

Tomoyo's eye's widened as she tightened the grip on her camera. "You wouldn't dare…"

"::major glare:: _Try me_."

I continued to glare menacingly at Tomoyo when I felt a swell of magic, then saw Sakura float around the corner, using the float card. Tomoyo frowned. "Sakura, you were supposed to call me when you finished getting changed so I could help you walk." Sakura, now looking much more comfortable wearing my robes, simply shrugged, before she caught sight of me and smiled. "Wow, I didn't expect it to fit you so well Syaoran…"

"Uhh yeah…_lucky me_…" I was trying to say something remotely positive, but my tone suggested otherwise.

Tomoyo, whom had since put down her camera, trotted over to me with a highly suspicious looking hairbrush and ribbon. 

Once again, I was quick to come to the only possible conclusion. 

"_NO. FREAKING. WAY._"

Once again, I didn't have much choice in the matter.

"_OOOWWW!_ Would you _stop _that?! I _would_ like to have _some_ hair left when this is all over…"

Tomoyo sniffed indignantly and replied. "It's not my fault you never brush your hair, honestly it's like a bird's nest…"

"I never had to, on account of it _used_ to be _short_"

"Well now it's longer, and I'm not letting any of my _female_ friends walk around with hair like that."

"_Fine_" I grimaced at another painful tug of the hairbrush" And would you stop calling me your _female_ friend, it's starting to creep me out."

Tomoyo smiled and replied "No"

Eriol, whom had been happily watching the torture on a bench along with Sakura and Kero, piped up. "You know, we can't go around calling you two by your real names anymore, otherwise people will get suspicious…" 

Sakura glanced at him and asked hesitantly, sounding as apprehensive of the whole idea as I felt. "What…do you have in mind?"

Eriol sat back and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm…how about…Lilly for Syaoran…and Simon for you…"

Sakura's face stayed blank, but she blinked a few times.

My left eyebrow rose a few centimetres. "_Lilly_?"

Eriol smiled at me, obviously pleased with himself. "Shouldn't be too hard to remember, it's just an extension of your last name after all."

Tomoyo sat back and tapped the hairbrush on her chin in thought. "Hmmm, I don't know…Syaoran doesn't look like a Lilly…" I was compelled to roll my eyes and mutter something along the lines of 'Gee, I wonder why' but kept my mouth shut for safety purposes. 

She's deadly with that brush.

She looked thoughtful for a second, then suddenly started to squeal. "OOH! I've got an even better idea! Why don't we call Syaoran 'Ying Fa', and Sakura 'Xiao Lang'!" 

I rubbed a particularly sore spot on the back of my head and tried not to blush. 'Ying Fa' was the name I used when referring to Sakura in my journal. Tomoyo suggesting it was by no means a coincidence. How she found out is beyond me, but I really didn't want to know at the moment. I managed to control my facial colourings and grimaced instead, "And I suppose I won't have much of a choice in this will I…" It was more a statement than a question. After all, I knew Tomoyo and Eriol too well, and knowing them they'd just call me whatever they wanted and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. It was a waste of time and oxygen to argue. 

They both simply smiled that creepy identical smile of theirs in answer.

The hair torture continued for a few more minutes until Tomoyo was satisfied with my new appearance. She handed me the mirror again so I could see the finishing results. I looked like one of my sisters when they were my age. 

I swear, the fun just never stops does it?

Then we couldn't sense the card anymore; it had disappeared for now, which left me in a real grumpy mood. Tomoyo insisted that we _must_ go to her house so that she could make us some more suitable outfits for day-to-day wear. I didn't like her use of the term 'day-to-day'. It was just too suggestive, she's probably jinxed us now, and we'd be stuck like this for weeks. So the remainder of that morning was spent on being measured and pinned until I was ready to scream. 

Tomoyo never looked happier. 

"Ooh ooh!! And if I put this here, it will compliment _that _and you will look _totally kawaii! _HO HO HO HO!!"

Oh how I wish she was talking about Sakura. Or should I say 'Xiao Lang'. 

I felt a headache coming on and rubbed my forehead. "Tomoyo, can I _please_ just wear shorts or something…this is embarrassing…"

Tomoyo froze. 

It was as those very words came out of my mouth that I realized that I was truly a dumbass. 

Tomoyo's lip started to quiver. 'Xiao Lang' walked out of the bathroom after getting changed (her ankle having recovered since) and looked up at Tomoyo, a concerned expression gracing his features. "Tomoyo…what's wrong?"

She sniffled…then burst into tears. "Ying Fa j-j-just said…that my clothes were…_hideous ::_exaggerated wail:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'Xiao Lang' turned to me and frowned as I started to stutter. "I-I-I- didn't say that! I just said that they…were…" I paused and avoided the look 'Xiao Lang' was giving me"…_embarrassing_…"

Tomoyo's lip quivered again, before she burst into a fresh round of tears and buried her head back into Eriol's shoulder, who had been trying to comfort her.

I sighed and rubbed a hand down my face, as I looked down once more to the ensemble Tomoyo had made me wear. 

It was a dress. 

It was short.

It had _frills_.

The only consolation I could see was that it was this pale green colour. At least she didn't make it pink. Ever since I had to do that play, pink dresses have made me twitch.

But anyway, the colour was probably the only thing that I didn't actually mind about the dress. For one, Tomoyo obviously hadn't looked outside lately. 

It had started raining. 

It had started raining _hard_ and didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. And then there was the wind, which was making the aforementioned torrents of rain practically horizontal. 

But she wanted me to wear a dress. The only thing actually preventing my legs from dropping off due to frostbite was the stocking things that went up past my knees, just below the dress hem. 

See what I mean by short?

At least 'Xiao Lang' looked warm and comfortable in his loose pants and long sleeved shirt and jacket. 

Eriol glanced up and sent me a look. I took it as a hint to apologize. I sighed and ran a hand over my hair. Tomoyo looked up, her lip still quivering and her eyes moistened by fresh tears. I looked at the ground and kicked the carpet softly as I mumbled an apology. "Tomoyo…I'm sorry for saying that…" I paused and rubbed my arms as the chill started to make me shiver. "It's just that I'm cold in this and…I'm never a very happy person in cold weather…"

Tomoyo's face instantly lit up. "That's because I haven't given you your coat yet silly!"

I blinked. The look on her face made it hard to believe she had actually been sobbing on Eriol's shoulder a second before. I shook my head and thought it best not to comment. She bounded up onto her feet and pulled a coat from off the bed. I gave it a wary look as she handed it to me before slipping it on. It went down to my knees and was a slightly darker shade of green than the dress. 

Eriol clapped his hands together and smiled. "Right, now that everyone is ready, let's say we get going huh?"

I blanched. "Get going…as in _outside_?"

Kero just rolled his eyes and started to push me out the door. "Get over it kid…"

~~~~~~~**Minor Time Gap!**~~~~~~

My eyes' must have been about as big as sauces at the moment, and my face must have been clashing horribly with my green ensemble. 

The guy in front of me smiled. "So…what do you say?"

I blinked rapidly and shot a terrified glance over to my friends, only to see that they were too busy trying to hold back laughter to be of much assistance. * _Good friends you guys are_* 

I backed up a step to try and get away from the guy. He was about my age, and about a foot taller than I currently was. Unfortunately for him, he had _no _idea what he was getting himself into. 

I growled under my breath and glared at the guy. "Back off jerk…you have no idea _who_ you are messing with…"

Unfortunately for me, the guy took that as an invitation. "Ooo…I like my chicks tough." 

I heard Eriol snort, then start to cough.

It was actually one of the 'cronies' that came to my rescue. "Come on Tony, leave her alone, she's not interested…"

A look of disappointment flashed over Tony's face. "Oh…" he reached up and went to grab my hand or my face or something, but in that split second I panicked…and bit his hand. 

Tomoyo had to pat Eriol on the back, when he started coughing again, this time to a point were his face started to match his hair colour. Tony's face went red, and his lip started to quiver. "I-I-I-was just trying to give you my…:: exaggerated sniffle, whiny voice::…phone number" 

Then he burst into tears. 

One of his friends, who was a little red in the face from laughing so much walked forward and patted Tony on the back, before dragging his blubbering friend away. The friend looked over to my so-called friends and grinned. "See ya around." 

Eriol who was leaning forward, resting on his knees, waved a hand to say goodbye, as words seemed to be beyond his current capabilities.

I crossed my arms in front of me as I glared at my 'friends'. "That was what, the third time that has happened today, but still, all you can do is just stand there laughing like idiot's. Gee thanks a lot." 'Xiao Lang' tried to look at me sympathetically, but the sparkle in his green eyes gave away the fact that it was all really amusing to them. He started to giggle, "I'm sorry Ying Fa…::giggle:: it's just…::giggle, covers mouth with hand:: I can't believe you actually _bit_ him…" And with that they all dissolved into a fresh round of laughter. The loudest of which was Kero whom had fallen out of 'Xiao Langs' pocket and was currently rolling around on the ground laughing his head off. 

Eriol seemed to have gotten control of him self and stood up taking a deep breathe…before he started laughing again. I scowled. "What _now_…"

He wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh it's just that so far today you've been hit on by no less than three people, when that's more people than you usually get in a week…it seems that maybe you're just more attractive as a girl than you were as a guy…"

I glared at him and muttered under my breath. "Are you speaking from personal experience _ancestor_? 

A look that bordered on admiration flittered on Eriol's features, "Touché descendent, Touché…"

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Unknown Person's POV: {AN: let's call her Meg ^-^}

I sighed. My friends were at it again, trying to set me up with whatever breed of male happened to be passing by and available. Haven't they ever heard of having standards? The last guy they set me up with was so into himself that the only time he actually acknowledged my presence was when he made me pay for the food bill. I wouldn't have really minded if it weren't for the fact that he had the chef's special steak, among other things, all of which were the most expensive items on the menu. I only had a drink and my favorite noodle dish. And that was _before_ we went to the movies… But anyway, I supposed they meant well, they just wanted me to be happy…but I would be happier if they would let me choose someone for myself. I zoned out from their current conversation and absentmindedly stirred my hot chocolate with my spoon. We were at a small café on the outskirts of a lake, in a place that my friends referred to as the eligible guy 'meat market'. Although, due to the weather, there wasn't really much happening. We were the only people in the café, besides the staff. There had been a break in the onslaught of rain for a few minutes, but we thought it wise to grab a table undercover. The sound of giggling drew my attention. A girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a green dress and coat was walking at the front of the small group, and she didn't seem particularly happy at the moment. The rest of the group consisted of a tallish guy with dark blue hair and glasses. He was pretty cute, but not really in my tastes. Anyway, he was walking with this pretty girl with long dark greyish hair and they were both giggling at something. I noted with a bit of a wistful sigh that they practically screamed 'couple'. The last was hard to see. From what the person was wearing, I'm pretty sure it was a guy, but he had his head down. The longhaired girl spun around and called out. "Hey Xiao Lang, stop dawdling! It's going to start raining again soon and I don't think Ying Fa is really in the mood to get wet." The girl in the front, whom I wagered to be this 'Ying Fa' growled under her breath and kept walking. The longhaired girl giggled and turned back to 'Xiao Lang', who lifted his head and smiled, before jogging forward to walk with the guy with the glasses and the girl with the long hair. My eyes widened considerably. *_wow…*_

The chatter around our table stopped. * _oops…did I say that out loud?_*

My friend Ella, who was sitting across from me, raised an eyebrow. "Something caught your attention Meg?"

I blanched and eyed my friends. They had stopped talking and had focused their attention on me. "Err…err…umm…well…I just saw a nice…err…shooting star…yeah…it went right across the sky…::nervous laugh:: heh heh heh…pity you missed it…::nervous laugh:: heh heh heh heh"

Fliss (short for Felicity) raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A shooting star…"

I nodded, trying to smile convincingly. 

"…in the middle of the day…"

I sweatdropped. "Uh…yeah…"

"…through all the dark rain clouds…"

"Umm..it must have been one of those low flying shooting stars…"

Kaiya started to chuckle, "You know, you're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel with that one…"

I groaned and rested my head on the table, hoping they would just drop it.

Fat chance.

Fliss smirked, "So what caught your attention huh? C'mon you can tell us, we're your friends!"

I grumbled under my breath, "That's very debatable…"

Kaiya tried to look hurt. "ooh now that was harsh…"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She just smirked. "So what did you really see?"

Ella, who was watching something, smiled and replied. "We're just about to see, they're coming into the café right now."

Fliss and Kaiya's eyebrows shot up when the word 'They're' was mentioned, and quickly turned to see the people coming through the door. The giggling longhaired girl was dragging the grumpy looking girl and all but hurled her onto a table a few tables away from ours. The blue haired guy followed and sat next to the longhaired girl…and then the other guy sat down in the remaining seat. The one the girl called 'Xiao Lang'. I felt my face start to burn as he smiled and picked up the menu on the table. 

"OoOOOooo Meg's in luuuurrrvvveee"

I tore my attention away from the guy and glared at Ella, blushing head to toe. "I AM NOT!"

She just grinned. 

"You know, he _is_ pretty cute…got a nice smile…I give him about a 8.5"

*_Ughh…here we go…the 'judging' has begun_…* 

"Nuh uh Kaiya…he's defiantly a 9-er on _my_ scale…what do you think Meg?"

"Isn't this just a little degrading…he's not a piece of meat you know…"

Fliss smirked, her eyes twinkling "ooo, she's defending her _man_…"

"_Shut up_ Fliss"

She reached over and patted me on the hand. "I was only teasing you…but you should go over and talk to him…he's hot!" 

I blushed even more this time, if that was even possible, before glancing over into his direction again. "No…I can't…I'd…embarrass myself…"

Ella stood up suddenly "well, that's why we're coming over with you!"

Before I even had time to protest I was quite literally dragged to my feet and hurled over to the table. I tried to dig my heels in, but I was too late. The group looked up at me and stopped their quiet conversation. 

I was not, by any means, at a position to talk at the moment. Unfortunately, my friends were. Kaiya smiled and spoke up. "Hi, I'm Kaiya, this is Fliss, this is Ella, and _this…"_she pushed me forward and I stumbled almost falling over. "is our very good friend Meg…"

The blue haired guy with the glasses smiled charmingly, bowed his head in greeting and replied. "Hello! My name is Eriol, this lovely lady to my left is Tomoyo, the gentleman to my right is Xiao Lang, and the other lovely lady opposite is Ying Fa."

There was a chorus of 'Nice to meet you's' and 'hello's', then Eriol gestured his hand over to the empty table just to the left and asked. "Would you ladies like to join us?" Ella and Kaiya giggled; they had this thing for chivalrous guys, and nodded before pulling over the table. Fliss went to grab our drinks and brought them over to the now much larger table. We all sat down…and it was by no means a coincidence that I was seated next to Xiao Lang.

A conversation started up and the whole group started to chat about this and that. I was too busy trying not to blush, as well as try and find a way to hide without anyone noticing. The Ying Fa chick seemed to be a little hesitant to join the chatter, but even she started up after a few seconds. But I still couldn't, or wouldn't, talk.

A warm voice, just loud enough so that only I could really hear broke me out of my reverie "Are you okay?". I looked up, a little startled, into a pair of slightly concerned green eyes. Holding back a blush, I nodded my head and looked at my lap. "Uh…yeah…"

He eyed my friends, who were happily talking about something, and looked back at me and smiled. "Friends getting a bit much?"

I smiled shyly, "A little…they're great friends…it's just they can be a bit…exasperating at times…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Trying to set you up with someone huh?"

I blushed and looked down at my lap, "Uh…yeah…" I looked at him confused, "How did you guess?"

He sighed and grinned ruefully, "Let's just say I know how you feel…Tomoyo and Eriol are my unofficial matchmakers…"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Even you?"

He looked at me confused, so I continued, my face burning "I mean…it's just that…you don't…really look like a guy that would…have trouble finding a girl…"

Xiao Lang blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, a strange expression on his face, "You'd be surprised…"

I giggled and couldn't help but ask, "With who?"

Xiao Lang blushed again, and looked down, but I saw him glance to his right.

A direction in which Ying Fa happened to be sitting… 

My eyebrow shot up, "Really? With _her_?" I felt a little upset for a moment, but for some reason I was feeling more compelled to treat Xiao Lang as friend, rather than as a prospective boyfriend. He blushed again and started to push a sugar packet around with his forefinger. "Yeah…it's kinda embarrassing…Tomoyo chases us around with a video camera trying to catch all our 'kawaii' moments."

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to smother a giggle as to stop myself drawing attention to our little side conversation. "Really? Gosh…and I thought my friends were bad…"

He sighed, "Ah well, you get used to it after a few years…"

It was actually pretty funny, and I think we might have laughed a bit loud, because the other conversation stopped, as I felt six pairs of eyes fixed onto us. Well 5 pairs of eyes were fixed onto us. Ying Fa, whom only seconds before had been quite happily joining in on the other conversation, was now looking at me with a glare I was pretty sure should have at least singed my eyebrows.

I sat back and tried to hide behind Xiao Lang. He sweatdropped and eyed the people staring at us. "Err…why are you all looking at us like that…?"

I could see that Kaiya was going to say something embarrassing by the way her eyes had lit up, but before she got the chance, I kicked her shin under the table. She jumped and scowled at me. Eriol sat back and smiled politely. "We were just a little surprised you weren't taking part in out conversation…"

Xiao Lang eyed the calmly smiling Eriol suspiciously but just looked down and mumbled "Oh…sorry…we were just talking about something…unimportant…" 

That seemed to satisfy the group more or less and a second later the conversation restarted. I leaned over discreetly and whispered. "Thank you…" I was infinitely grateful he had not mentioned just exactly what we had been talking about. He just glanced at me and smiled as if to say 'no problem'. I smiled…then had the distinct feeling I was been watched…I turned…and saw Ying Fa looking at me with a glare so withering I was surprised I hadn't shriveled up on the spot. *_I take it Ying Fa is the jealous type…_* 

~~~~~~~~**Minor Time Gap!**~~~~~

I don't know how long we had been sitting there but there was a massive crash of thunder that made us all jump, right before the rain started to bucket down. I saw Eriol staring out the window, his brow crinkled slightly in worry. He blinked and looked down at his watch. "I'm afraid we have to get going, it's been nice talking to you ladies…hopefully we'll be able to catch up some other time…"

I was tempted to roll my eyes when Kaiya and Ella started to gush and giggle girlishly, but refrained myself. We exchanged numbers and the group left after saying goodbye, hunched under umbrellas as they braved the storm outside. Once they were out of sight, Kaiya and Ella let out a squeal they must have been holding in for hours. "_EEEEEEEEEEEIIIII_!!! Eriol was _so_ cute!!" Ella fanned her self with a napkin and sighed blissfully, "Yeah, and such a gentleman…:: she pouted and sighed sadly, ::it's a pity he's already taken…" Fliss raised her eyebrow in question. "Really, how could you tell?"

Kaiya shrugged, "Just can…Tomoyo and him practically scream couple…even though they said they were single…they won't be for long…" Kaiya looked down at the number in her hand and started to put it into the phone book of her mobile. She paused and looked at me then slapped me lightly on the back of my head. 

"_Oow…_! What was that for?"

"Duh, why didn't you get Xiao Lang's number? You two seemed to be having quite a nice private little conversation at the start…"

I gave her a withering look. "We were just talking, and besides, he and Ying Fa are…involved…or will be if Tomoyo and Eriol have anything to say about it…"

Ella patted me on the back sympathetically, "Oh that's a shame…he was so nice too…"

Fliss smiled and stood up, "Oh well on the bright side, next time we see them, maybe we can get them to set us up with any of their other cute guy friends!"

I shook my head and picked up my bag, "You're a sad sad individual Fliss…" 

~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's/Ying Fa's POV: D {An: that's supposed to be an evil grin -_-; …}

I was walking behind the rest of our group. We had sensed the Clow Card when we were in the café, that's why we had to leave, but I wasn't thinking of that. It was so weird, even though Sakura had changed considerably over the past 12 or so hours, I still felt remarkable protective of her…or him…or was that _possessive…_not protective…

I sighed and kicked at a puddle. I heard a splash and looked up to see that Eriol had slowed down a bit to join me. 'Xiao Lang' and Tomoyo were talking up ahead underneath their umbrellas'. "Awfully steamed when Meg and Xiao Lang were talking weren't you?" I refused to look up at him, but my face warmed in a blush as a stared at my warped reflection in the puddles. Eriol chuckled and continued, "Jealous of all the attention our dear former Sakura is getting?"

My head shot up as I glared at him, but it wasn't helping that my face had taking on a nice ruby red colour. I closed my eyes and sighed. "What's wrong with me…I'm even attracted to her when she's a guy…"

Eriol smiled knowingly and replied, "Ahh but she's only a guy temporarily…in _appearance_ and…" he paused and looked at me "in an age where it's what's inside that counts, appearance is such a frivolous thing…"

I looked up at Tomoyo and 'Xiao Lang', who were laughing at something Kero (who was sitting in Tomoyo's purse) had just said, then glanced at Eriol, "What is it with you and using big words…"

Eriol just smiled, "I'm right though…aren't I..?"

I sighed and tried to lessen my blushing face. A second later I mumbled under my breath a barely audible, "Yeah…"

~~~~~~**Minor Time Gap!**~~~~~ 

The rain had stopped again for the moment, but an occasional rumble of thunder, flash of lightning and sudden gust of wind indicated that the storm was by no means over. We had chased the card for a while, but hadn't caught sight of it yet. And it was getting dark. Luckily for us, the storm had driven all but the most determined people in doors, and those that were out were hunched under umbrellas, or sheltering undercover, so that allowed us use as much magic out in the open as was necessary. Tomoyo had wanted us to go back to her house to get some battle costumes but was luckily persuaded by Eriol not to bother, if we were to lose the card now, who knows when we'd get a chance to get it again. Xiao Lang summoned his wand and called upon the Fly card, the wings appearing on the wand instead of his back. Tomoyo hopped on behind him, her camera up against her face as they got a birds-eye view of the area, Eriol and myself opting to search on the ground. Kero, in his true form, circled around between us. But we didn't have to look far. A sudden surge of Clow Card magic made me jump, and I spun around in time to see both the male and female spirits bouncing down the road. I saw Xiao Lang drop Tomoyo off then wheel the wand around and dive for the spirits. He leapt of the wand, calling back the Fly, before summoning the Windy. The Windy spirit looked a little confused when she appeared and caught sight of Xiao Lang holding the Star Wand, but she could recognize the aura surrounding the somewhat unrecognizable Sakura, and flew gracefully towards the two smirking spirits. But as they had been before, they were too fast now. I glanced at Xiao Lang as he quickly summoned the Jump and leapt after the spirits. He saw me carrying my sword and one of my scrolls and nodded. He leapt up and over the two spirits and blocked their path; I skidded to a holt behind them. Simultaneously, we called upon our magic. 

"THUNDER CARD! _RELEASE AND DISPEL_!"

"FORCE, KNOW MY PLIGHT, RELEASE THE LIGHT! **_LIGHTNING_**!! 

Lighting crackled off my blade as the thunder beast leapt out from the top of the Star Wand. I suppose that's one good thing about lightning, it's _fast_. We had to shield our eyes as the lightning crashed into the spirits. I blinked open my eyes to see Xiao Lang spin the wand and get ready to return the card. "Gender Card! Retur-waa!!" Her incantation was cut short as we were doused instantly form head to toe with rain. The storm just _had _to pick that moment to break didn't it? In the _second_ that 'Xiao Lang' had been startled by the sudden onslaught of rain, the cards had taken their opportunity to escape.

And unlike it had before, the rain did not let up.

We tried to search for them again, but the poor visibility as a consequence of the rain, the frequent strikes of lightning and the gale-force winds, were making it next to impossible to find the Genders' spirits.

So that is what has happened up until this moment in time. I am still very much female, Sakura is still known as Xiao Lang, and Tomoyo is practically hyperventilating over this once in a lifetime, clothes making, video taping opportunity. 

Kero just sees this as a good laugh.

It felt as though I had just closed my eyes when they snapped open again when I heard someone pounding on my door. I groaned and rubbed my face to try and wake myself up as the pounding on the door persisted. I stumbled out of my bed, tripped on a shoe on the floor, swore under my bed then tried to make my way over to the light switch. The pounding on the door continued to persist. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming…"

Lightning lit the room for an instant but it was enough to point me in the direction of my light switch. I stumbled over to it and flicked it.

Nothing…

I swore under my breath once again and stumbled out into the hall. I felt my way along the wall in the direction of the front door, starting to get a little irritated that someone was knocking so persistently, in the middle of a storm like this, at such an early hour, and at a time where I just _really_ needed sleep.

I found the doorknob and wretched it open. "_WHAT_"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Nice to see you too"

I scowled and rubbed my face before stepping to the side and letting them in. Tomoyo stepped in cautiously, not wanting to trip on anything hidden by the dark, and was followed by Xiao Lang, who looked about as tired as I felt. He glanced up at me and raised and eyebrow, "Black out?"

I nodded wearily in confirmation. He smiled and pulled a torch out of his backpack. "Knew this would come in handy." He switched it on and pointed it down the hall. We all headed to the lounge room and sat around the beam of torchlight. Kero was sitting on Xiao Lang's shoulder, and seemed to be partially unconscious, but perked up once he realized I had chocolate coated cookies in my fridge. I glanced down at my watch and looked at the weary group around me. Well, everyone but Eriol looked weary. He seemed as fresh as a daisy. 

"So what happened to meeting tomorrow at 10 o'clock?"

"I sensed the card again, and we thought you would prefer to get this whole fiasco over and done with."

I blinked. "You know, for once I actually agree with you Eriol…"

"I knew you would, by the way, nice pajama's."

I looked down at my slightly baggy green pj's. "What, what's wrong with them?"

Tomoyo titled her head to side and looked thoughtful, "They're just a bit too…masculine" 

My face stayed blank. "Yeah, that's because when I brought them, I was a _guy_…"

"You know, I could just whip up a real kawaii pair for you right now if you want…" She looked at me with a hopeful look on her face. 

"How about _no_"

Xiao Lang ran a hand through his hair and tried to wake up, as he stood and walked to the kitchen to find Kero. "You better get changed Syaora-I mean Ying Fa, I can still sense the card nearby, and I want to capture it so I can go back to bed." 

I stifled a yawn and made my way back to my bedroom. "My sentiments exactly."

I quickly changed into some of my own clothes, thankful that Tomoyo had been to tired to suggest an outfit to wear. My clothes were a little baggy, but they were warm and that suited me fine. I stepped out and found them at the front door ready to go. I shielded my face from the stinging rain, it was almost impossible to see, but I saw the glowing spirits of the Gender frolicking through the storm. I summoned my sword and grabbed a scroll. "Right…"

I saw Xiao Lang holding the Thunder card then look at me, so I nodded. It had worked before; no reason to think it wouldn't work now. We sprung forward and managed to catch the spirits' by surprise. Blinding flashes of lightning lit the area as it leapt from the sword and wand and surrounded the two spirits. This time due to the fact that it was _already_ raining and he just looked too tired to be startled by anything else, Xiao Lang didn't get distracted. "GENDER CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!" The two spirits glowed and started to warp, before they both got sucked into the form of a card. The card glowed, and changed into a Sakura Card, before it floated up into Xiao Lang's outstretched hand. He smiled and had just put it back into his pocket when his eyelids fluttered and he sunk to the ground, drained of magic for the time being. I ran forward and picked him up, he was heavier than he looked, and carried him in side. Once inside I placed him on the couch. Eriol and Tomoyo followed and closed the front door behind me and seated themselves around the room. Kero yawned, but went back to the kitchen to raid the fridge. I was sitting watching Xiao Lang sleep, when my sleep deprived brain slowly came to a realization. 

"Eriol"

"Yes?"

"We did seal that card properly didn't we?"

"Of Course, you saw it happen with your own eye's"

"Right…" I paused and looked stoically towards him "So explain this to me…"

His eyebrows raised as an indication to continue. 

"WHY HAVEN'T WE CHANGED BACK!"

He blinked and smiled. "Because you two haven't done the proper procedure to change yourselves back yet."

My right eyelid started to twitch. "And what procedure might that be?"

He shrugged. "It will take me too long to explain it, and I'm sure I speak for everyone here that we'd much prefer to go to bed and discuss this later once we've had more sleep."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hand frustrated. * _Trust him to make things complicated…_* 

~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV: 

I groaned and buried myself further into the pillow and quilt. I was too warm and comfortable to even consider getting up at the moment. The steady sound of rain on the window was starting to lull me to sleep when I heard a dull thump on the other side of the room. I groaned again and rolled over, pulling the quilt up over my head. I was just on the verge of falling back to sleep when there was another thump, louder this time, and a slightly recognizable female voice arguing with someone who sounded like Kero. I frowned, but refused to open my eyes. * _that doesn't sound like Tomoyo…then who is arguing with Kero…she's the only girl apart from me that knows about him…_* There was another thump, so I decided it was time I got up and went to sort it out. I pulled myself out of bed, stretched and tried to get the blurry room to come into focus. I walked over to the window and pulled back the shutters. The bleak rain soaked world was all that I could see, but one thing caught my attention just as I was turning around.

…

**__**

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!"

There was a thump as Syao-I mean Ying Fa slid into the room, and came to a stop as she bumped into the wall. A second later Eriol and Tomoyo appeared followed by Kero, who was chewing on yet another chocolate covered cookie. Ying Fa looked at me, concern on her face as she came forward. "What's wrong, why did you yell?"

I was almost in hysterics. "WHY HAVEN'T WE CHANGED BACCCCCKKK!!!"

Ying Fa turned to glare at Eriol and replied. "Yes well we were going to get to that weren't we Eriol?"

He smiled serenely. "Of course."

I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Ying Fa turned back to me, the look of concern on her face again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I will be, I was just expecting to have changed back when I sealed and transformed the card." I closed my eyes and covered my face with a pillow. "Everything has to be so complicated doesn't it Eriol…"

I heard someone stifle a snort of laughter, I wasn't really sure whom, then Eriol replied, "We'll leave you to get changed."

Footsteps could be heard leaving the room, and a second later I heard the door close quietly.

I shook my head and sat up again, as I chucked the pillow to the head of the bed. I paused mid throw and blinked. 

Firstly, the bed was considerably bigger than I remembered it to be.

Secondly, the covers on this noticeably bigger bed were dark green where they _should_ have been pink. 

Thirdly, the room was lacking several stuffed animals.

I blinked as my mind came to the conclusion. 

That was Syaoran's bed.

This was Syaoran's room.

* _oh my…_* 

I smirked as I imagined what would happen if I brought that little fact up with Touya…

'Oh I was just at Syaoran's house, I slept in his bed…'

He would probably give himself a heart attack.

I snickered and picked up the clothes Tomoyo had so thoughtfully left on the bed. I was still dressed in the clothes I had worn to capture the card, but I quickly got changed into the new clothes provided and stepped out to join everyone else.

~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's/Ying Fa's POV:

Xiao Lang joined us a few minutes later and sat down on the couch next to me. She glanced at me, then looked over at Eriol expectantly. 

"Yes?"

I blinked and scowled, "Well, aren't you going to tell us how to fix this?"

"Oh that's what you wanted…"

I took a deep breath, he was purposely being annoying, but I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"I need to teach you 'The Gender dance'"

I blinked and blurted out "The _Gender dance?_?" At about the same time Xiao Lang did.

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Yes, The Gender Dance. It's what you've both got to do to reverse the cards effects."

I blinked again, eyed Xiao Lang, who eyed me back, before we both looked back to Eriol. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

"You want to be back to normal don't you?"

I scowled and glared at him. "Yes…but The Gender Dance? Just what exactly were you on when you came up with that?"

Eriol just smiled instead of answering.

I heaved a sigh, then muttered through gritted teeth, "Fine, what do we have to do…"

~~~~~~~**Minor Time Gap**~~~~

"Okay, now raise your left hand in the air…and give me…'spirit fingers'!"

I blanched and almost lost my balance. "What the heck are 'spirit fingers'?"

"Haven't you ever seen 'Bring it on'?"

I glanced over at Tomoyo behind her camera and shook my head. "Oh, it's easy, you just twiddle your fingers like this." She raised her hand and did a quick demonstration. I blinked and looked back at Eriol, an eyebrow raised. "_Spirit fingers_?"

He smiled, "They were all the rage…"

I sighed and shook my head, then did the 'spirit fingers' as requested, as did 'Xiao Lang'.

Eriol nodded, gave us a scrutinizing look. "Okay, good, now, lower your right leg to the ground…" It was a relief after having to hold it up for so long, and we both gratefully complied. "Good, now raise both hands into the air…" We simultaneously complied once again, then waited for our next order. "Excellent…now…swing your hips like a belly dancer"

I almost did it, but blanched when Xiao Lang squawked out "WHAT?!" I blinked several times. "Okay now I _know_ you're making this up…"

Eriol rose an eyebrow, "Really? I thought I was pushing it at the 'spirit fingers'…"

This time we both yelled out. "**_WHAT?!_**"

Eriol smiled and simply said. "Of course I was making it up…"

My left eye started to twitch. Tomoyo, Kero, and Eriol glanced at us, then back at each other…before bursting out into peals of laughter. 

Kero was rolling on the floor laughing so much that he was actually crying, "The best…::giggle:: bit…::snort, giggle:: was when…::giggle:: you made them…:: giggle, snort, giggle:: you made them pretend they were chickens…::r.o.f.g.h.( rolling on floor giggling hysterically) ::" 

Oh how I was pissed…

I grabbed Eriol by the front of his shirt and pulled him up so I could glare at him nose to nose. I growled through gritted teeth. "I am _so_ going to kill you know." 

He didn't seem scared in the least. "Oh come on, we were just having a little fun, and besides, I was simply carrying out a favour for Tomoyo. No harm done, no one but us will see it…"

I growled. "_I don't care, I am still going to kill you, but before I do, **tell us how we change back**_…"

He smiled serenely, despite the fact he was very near his own gruesome death and replied calmly, "You just have to touch the card at the same time, and its' effects will be reversed. Simple." He smiled, but I decided to deal with him later, and not-to-gently dumped him on the floor. Xiao Lang was scratching his head looking a more than a little embarrassed instead of being angry, and pulled out the card. I sighed and reached forward, touching the card as she held it in her hand.

There was a flash of light, a surge of magic, the sound of hysterical laughing, before everything once again went black.

I woke up sometime later, my whole body was tingling, but I took that as a good sign. I peaked open an eye and held up a hand. I blinked, a smile twitching at the corners of my mouth. I got up quickly and ran over to a mirror. My face split into a smile as the reflection of a 15-year-old boy with messy brown hair smiled back. I froze however, when I noticed something else in the reflection. I spun around, my eyes probably as big as saucer's. 

Although my bed was pretty darn big, that did not at all make a whole lot of difference to the fact that Sakura was sleeping soundly in it. 

That is, the bed I just recently vacated. 

I was _so_ going to kill them when I get my hands on them. 

It wasn't like we did anything, _I_ wasn't the sicko here…

Sakura mumbled in her sleep, then turned over, a second later her eyelids blinked open and looked around the room, before landing on me. Her eyes widened and she backed up a bit, before hitting the wall behind her. "Syaoran, what are you doing in here?"

I glared at the bedroom door and walked over to it. "I'm just about to go ask Eriol that myself."

She blinked and lay back down, going back to sleep. "Okay, just try not to make a mess…"

I smirked, then paused, an idea forming in my mind. I grinned evilly. "Oh Sakura…can I borrow The Gender card please…"

She didn't open her eyes, but reached out a hand and felt around on the bedside table for her Sakura book. She flicked it open and picked up the top card before tossing it over to me. "Sure, go nuts."

I picked up my sword on the way out and quietly closed the door. 

Eriol and Tomoyo were dozing on the couch, the TV screen filled with static indicating that they had been watching a tape. I grinned, and if possible, even more sinister than before.

~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

For some reason I awoke with a crick in my back and an all over tingling sensation. Putting it down to being the consequence of falling asleep on the couch, I stretched and blinked open my eyes. I paused mid stretch and adjusted my glasses.

"Oh dear lord…"

Tomoyo stirred and opened her eyes, looking straight at me. She blinked once. I blinked back…

**__**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Except my voice came out a whole lot higher than hers…or should I say his…

~~~~~~~**^-^The End^-^**~~~~~~~~~

::puffing and panting:: I just wrote…like ::wheeze:: 9 pages of :: takes deep breath:: that in about 5 or so hours ::pant pant:: _I can't feel my fingers _:: collapses due to exertion::…

…

wow…_17_ pages, that's gotta be a record for me, well for a chapter anyway, but I suppose it's just because I only wanted to do the story in a chapter…oh well!! I finally finished!! YAY!! I've had the first few pages of this story sitting on my computer for ages, but I couldn't think of how to finish it. Thanks muchly to Unicornhime, for without her help I probably wouldn't have finished this story and I would still be sitting at my computer staring dumbly at the screen wondering what to do…so anyway, thanx muchly!!

…I suppose I also got the idea for this story from watching the episode where s+s are practicing for the sleeping beauty play…listening to Syaoran talk with a high pitched girly voice just never gets old… 

Well, that was my first one-off fic…what I like to call a 'silly fic' (relatively short, and written solely for fun of it ^-^) I'll probably come up with more later on, but I want to see what you people think of it…so that means…

REVIEW!! YAY!! Please please please review…what do you think, what do you like, any constructive criticism, or whatever, send em in!

Anyway, I've got several other projects to get back to, so ciao till later

StarDragon ^-^ 


End file.
